Convergency
by ame shiroi
Summary: Continuation of the Uchiha Brothers Series. Sasuke is turning the tables on Itachi. And he likes it. I don't own it. Please review.
1. Cut Away The Flesh

**Cut Away The Flesh**

Later, as we sat at the kitchen table, I don't know whether I should be pissed off or amused. Right now I'll go with neutrality. _'Itachi, I forgive you for hurting me, but I can't forgive you for what you did...please don't be upset with me!'_

He sounded slightly desperate during the last part. I reach up to find his face and stroke his hair contemplatively. "What makes you think I would be angry with you, Sasuke? Or that I even have the ability?"

I continue to stroke his hair, almost obsessively. I hadn't really expected him to answer, but that wasn't what I was worried about. "How can I get you to forgive me?"

He whimpers inside his throat and hugs me close. "What do you fear most in life?"

This amused me. Did he intend to get me with fear? But surely he must know my only fear in this world by now... "Being separated from you, of course."

A quiet sob fills my hearing, angering me because I would like to get rid of it and ripping my heart in pieces because he sounds so terrified. He hugs me closer. "I'm so sorry, Itachi..."

"Sorry for what...Sasuke..?!"

He backs away from me. "Take him away, Naruto!"

I deck Naruto as he drags me away from the scent of my brother. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I hit him again as he continues his efforts to take me from the only person I ever gave a damn about. The jinchuuriki tries to pin me to the floor and fails as I slam his head into the ground. "Sasuke?!!"

"Getting rid of you." Sasuke spits venomously, kicking me in the ribs and knocking out my breath. His fist makes contact with the side of my skull.

"Get rid of him, Naruto, NOW." My little brother commands.

The blond dobe's knuckles hit the side of my head repeatedly and I begin rapidly losing consciousness.

Lips meet mine in a soft, gentle caress. "Forgive me, Itachi. I love you."

**To be continued...**


	2. Bleed Sorrow

**Bleed Sorrow**

I feel kinda sorry for Sasuke. He was almost crying when I tranquilized Itachi. By the time Kakashi and Naruto took him away he looked ready to curl up in a ball and die. He must be feeling pretty bad about this.

But it's the right thing to do. He said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Itachi went without any punishment. And if Itachi has changed as much as think he's changed, he'll gladly do anything to make Sasuke forgive him.

Tsunade did come up with a pretty harsh sentence.

6 months in solitary confinement with absolutely no contact with Sasuke.

I wonder who will crack first, Sasuke or Itachi?

From what Naruto told me, Sasuke isn't stopping the punishment there. The solitary confinement is just round one for his plan to get Itachi to repent.

And he doesn't want Itachi to atone because he's being forced to, he wants him to repent because he's asking him to.

"Sakura," Naruto says, giving me a sad look. "it's time to leave now."

Sasuke gives me the same sad look and waves tiredly, indicating he would prefer to be left alone right now. I pass him a smile I hope is comforting and follow Naruto out the door. We exchange the same sorrowful looks.

"Is he – is he going to be okay?" I ask hesitantly.

Naruto shakes his blond head at me. "I don't know, Sakura. I just don't know. That was probably the hardest thing Sasuke had to do in his whole life back there."

I nod my agreement.

Yeah, I bet that was hard.

Most people don't handle that sort of thing well.

Then again, most people don't betray a person they care about when they know they're most vulnerable.

**To be continued...**


	3. Glass Memory

It seemed like eternity. There was, as always in my life, no light, but also no sound that I could define. No real smell. I spent my days with no human contact at all, with no idea of the time of day or the place I was being held.

It was agony. The memory of my brother's betrayl and his last words to me haunted me, regardless of whether I was awake of asleep.

I had only one thing to keep me sane and prevent me from destroying everything around me in violent rage: Sasuke. The could take everything from me, my pride, my status, my name, my memories, even Sasuke himself, but the could never take away the love I have for him. No one would ever be able to make me stop loving my little brother.

Everday someone (or someTHING, I don't know) came and gave me a plate of food. A day came when the creak of the door opening just made me want to die so much more than it had the previous day.

Footsteps crash through the room, much too loud for my sensitive ears and I wince as the sound makes my head start to throb painfully.

"Itachi..." That voice...I know that voice so well..no.

"Who are you?" I spit viciously. Strength or no strength, I will kill this person, whoever he is, for impersonating my brother.

Warm, strong arms craddle my body and the intoxicating smell of lemon and pine trees fill the air. I feel the shape of a face I know very well being nuzzled into my neck, making me get goosebumps.

"It's me, aniki, it's Sasuke," he breathes into my neck. "God, I've missed you so much."

I go rigid. "Is that right? That's funny, since you put me here."

**To be continued...**


	4. The Honest Liar

**The Honest Liar**

"It's not like I had a choice, niisan." I say, slightly frustrated. "Tsunade said I was required to punish you. The village and council would've revolted if I didn't. Besides I could never live with myself without avenging our family at least a little. And you have to hand it to me, betrayl _is _a fitting punishment."

"Hmm." he murmurs, which means he still doesn't quite believe me. I brush his cheek with my knuckles and lean down to kiss his collar bone.

"But," I whisper for his ears only. "if you want me to give you a little..._compensation, _I would be happy to comply."

Itachi lets my left hand wander down to cup him through his clothing. I bury my face in his hair, then not-so-gently nip a spot below his ear lobe.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I missed you." I say, seductively stroking his inner thigh. I nibble and suck on his ear. "Anything you want, I'll do, I promise."

Quicker than I would've ever thought him capable of in his blind state, he pinned me against the hard stone wall of his cell.

"Anything?" he purred, making me shiver. "That's a dangerous offer, _brother. _Dangerous for you, that is."

He raked his nails across my chest, forcing me to stifle a moan and brought his hands around to fondle my backside. And just when I thought he was going to stop at that, he slid his hands into my jounin pants. "How about I tie you up and make you my toy for a couple of days?"

"N-n-no niisan, d-don't! Not here!" I whispered nervously.

"Mmm." he growled, massaging my ass and not listening to word I was saying.

"Someone will see us!" I hissed helplessly.

My older brother cocks his head. "Are you scared then? Or, perhaps, ashamed...of someone seeing us this way?"

"NO!" I scream, forgetting for a second that his hearing was EXTREMELY sensitive. "But being felt up where anyone can see is embarrassing."

I kiss him gently. "Besides," I say, grinning. "I'm the jealous type, Itachi. Someone sees you naked and I'll have to castrate them. And by the way...your punishment isn't quite over. You've still been a very bad boy..."

I squeeze his ass roughly before taking him with me out the exit.

**To be continued...**


	5. Sins of the Brothers

**Sins of the Brothers**

My head was alive with all the punishments and tortures I could inflict upon Itachi. Nothing too rough of course, just enough to make him suffer a little bit.

But as soon as we got in the house, it became quite clear what he was thinking about.

I pant as I am shoved rudely against a kitchen counter and his tongue finds it's way into my mouth. "Itachi, your punishment..." I remind him breathlessly, not really expecting him to pay attention.

He grabs my bottom and lets me land on the counter with a hard 'thud'. "Sex first." he says, taking off my shirt with his teeth. "Punishment...after sex."

I can only cry out loudly as he simultanously sucks and swirls his tongue on my pulse. When I think he's going to stop, he bites down then licks the stinging mark. My hands fist through his hair and I swallow the lump in my throat. "I missed you so much, aniki..."

He places a kiss directly on my lips and I automatically open my mouth for his invading tongue.

"I missed you too, Sasuke." He whispers so close I can feel his lips move against mine with every word. I purr and push my tongue into his hot, wet mouth, exploring every crevice to take for my own possession.

"Mmm." he moans, pushing me farther onto the counter and unbuttoning my pants. He drags them (with my underwear) down to my ankles and tosses them carelessly toward what I think is the refrigarator.

Itachi gets right to the point, not being one to beat around the bush, and immediately starts stroking me to life, making me moan inside my mouth.

"I..ta...chi!" I gasp. Amusement flickers in his lifeless eyes for a brief moment.

His hand glides slowly, oh so slowy, up and down my shaft, keeping me in a tight hold and torturing me on the highest level possible. He coats his hand in the slick liquid that comes from the tip of my penis. I arch my pelvis forward into his loving embrace, whimpering quietly.

"Shh." he whispers against my lips. "Soon, otouto, soon. Let me enjoy this for a few minutes."

I drag him closer, forcing him to take my tongue into the delicious cavern of his mouth. "Hurry." I beg him. "Please hurry!"

"Haste makes waste, Sasuke." he reminds me, licking his lips in a hungry manner. "And won't ever waste this sight. I'm nothing if not patient, little brother."

"Aniki," I tease. "you can't waste the sight, you can't see."

He bites me lower lip for my impudence and traces the shell of my ear with teasing flicks of his tongue while inserting a finger in my entrance, just enough to make me feel it but not enough to hurt or give pleasure. "Maybe not. But that never stopped me from hearing you moan 'Itachi, Itachi!' like I was a deity higher than God."

**To be continued...**


	6. Disturbia

**Disturbia**

Naruto covers her mouth with his hand before she can scream. They don't want to draw attention to themselves, after all, they _are _ninja.

In quiet half-spoken murmurs he instructs her to look again, this time at Sasuke's face. She peeks around the corner with the mirror, then looks back at him with a look of shock, disturbia, disbelief, and curiosity. "He is...he looked...he's _happy..._"

But both of them refused to finish that cliffhanger sentence...what they had glimpsed wasn't merely happiness. What guy wouldn't be happy being jerked off? True, Naruto didn't care for the idea of having his older brother deep throat him, which was making him feel extremely fortunate he didn't have an older brother right now.

Nevertheless, they were both forced to see it wasn't simply pleasure as soft murmurs of devotion came from the older occupent of the room and whimpers of adoraton and agreement came from his younger particapant. "Ah---ah, aniki...please..."

"Shhhh, it's ok. Come, Sasuke."

A low moan fills the silence, leaving nothing but more silence in it's wake. "Itachiiiii...love you..."

Naruto glanced at the pink-haired girl beside him, who was still, fingers curled in front of her mouth, murmuring some secret to herself. The disturbed, almost angry look hadn't left her face.

Another voice filled the heavy deafening silence. "Aishiteru, otouto."

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, so softly she had to poke him to get his attention. "What are we going to do? Sasuke will go crazy if..."

"We're going to stop the council." He promised her firmly. "Don't worry."

She nods, the certainty in his voice making her eyes light up with emerald fire as her determination kicks in.

"We'll do it for Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun."

The blond teenagers grins. "That's right. And we won't let them kill Itachi..."

**To be continued...**


	7. Mother

**Mother**

Many moans of 'Oh God, yes' come from the panting body on the counter. Sasuke is spread out like a sacrifice on the smooth surface, enticing and forbidden.

"Faster, oh yes, Itachi..."

Or, he was forbidden, at least to me.

He was forbidden many years ago, looking up at me with those big innocent black eyes and pouting lips, usually set in a frown when around me.

He was forbidden, until I threw my weight into every thrust, brutally fucking my younger brother as he helplessly screams my name over and over, loud enough for the rest of the village to hear every incestuous syllable that comes out of his mouth.

"Nnnnnnnnn ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Mother, do you know? _

"Sasuke..." I whisper hoarsely.

_Do you know that I slew all of your son's inocence as easily as one slaughters a lamb?_

It was almost like I could see again. The memory of color flashed bright and hard and cruel within my normally dark vision.

_Do you know that I'm fucking him like an animal? _

"Itachi h-harder..." He pleads breathlessly

_Do you know that he's begging for more with every groan and sigh he makes? _

"Please..." He sobs brokenly when I stubbornly slow down. "p-please aniki, I need you."

_Do you know that your precious little boy screams like a desperate slut? _

I surprise him slowing down the pace to almost no movement, then go from 0-60, pounding faster than before.

"Yeah..." He moans approvingly, drawing out the long 'a' sound. "A-ahhh-ah-aniki..."

_Do you know that we have broken almost every taboo your precious clan has? _

_(incest, homosexuality, running away from the village, and defying the hokage) _

I smile down at him fondly, the sensation of visually showing happiness incredibly unfamiliar.

_Do you know that I love him more than I could ever possibly love any other living thing?_

He gives a final loud cry as we both climax. I nuzzle the damp, sweaty skin of his neck, drawn by the comforting smell of lemon and pine trees.

"I love you, brother." He pants, obviously exhausted from our activities.

_Ok, mother. Now you know._

"I love you too, otouto." I murmur as he forces me to join him on the kitchen counter. I oblige, deciding to give in to the small request. He insistantly presses me down, then rests on my chest, murmuring incoherent words sleepily.

_Mother, do you _**understand**?

**To be continued...**


	8. Foolmade Plan

**Fool-made Plan**

Soft whispers glide into the silence of the Naruto's dark apartment. Anyone randomly walking by would be fooled into thinking no one was home...which was, of course, the idea.

"How we stop them, other than stealing records?" Sakura, reading Naruto's mind before he could even open up his trap (in other words, before he could say something stupid and Naruto-like).

"Wellll" He drawled. "We could try and get some evidence that Itachi deserves to stay alive."

"That's a start." She agreed, squinting at him in the dark. "But how do we do that without Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san figuring out? We can't tell Sasuke, he'd freak." She reminded gently.

"We're ninjas." Naruto snorted. "How hard could it be to get a little information?"

"Itachi-san and Sasuke are ninjas, too!" She snapped. "They're bound to realize someone is watching them _eventually, _no matter how careful we are."

"Itachi is blind!" He argued, snorting again at such idiotic complaints. "And in case you haven't been paying attention, Sasuke seems to have an extremely hard time concentating on his surrounds whenever Itachi is around, especially since Itachi usually has his hands anywhere _but _where you can see them."

"Yes but..." Sakura bit her lower lip. She couldn't think of any other holes in this plan. Except...

"It'll be so weird, spying on them all the time!" She confessed. "and if we're there, they'll have no real privacy at all."

Naruto's cerulean eyes glittered with the thought of potential mischief and amusement.

"That's the idea." he said, grinning.

Sakura twitched a stay lock of pink hair behind her ear. "Well, now we have a plan, but we still have to decide what kind of equipment we'll need."

"You mean supplies and stuff?" Naruto tried to make Kyuubi give him better night vision, but failed. "We'll need ramen, obviously, and..."

SMACK!!

"Baka!!" growled Sakura. "I mean we'll need something to keep a record of the evidence we find. The council of elders isn't just going to trust the word of a dumb Jinchuuriki and a teenage medic-nin!!"

"What, you mean like a tape recorder or a video camera?"

The female tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, that's exactly it..."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged evil smiles.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Naruto asked.

"Blackmail!" Both teens chanted.

**To be continued...**


	9. Reality Dreams

**Reality Dreams**

I stare at the plain stark white ceiling if my kitchen, thinking about Itachi's punishment and willing myself not to feel guilty. Or at least, not guilty enough to throw up. I don't want to hurt him the way I know I'm going to have to. But I want him to _want _to be accpeted, not just by me, but by society in general.

It's a difficult task. Difficult, but not impossible.

I wonder how resistant to pain he is. This may be harder than I had first anticipated.

I stretch out on the counter, leaning against his body slightly for support and squirming to get more comfortable. I end up wriggling straight into my brother, who latches onto me, snatching up my torso to craddle near his body.

"Sasuke..." He murmurs in sleep.

I sigh sadly and nuzzle my face in his chest, hiding myself from the world. If only it were that simple. If only he really could protect me from everything.

I breath in, still rubbing myself against the soft skin of my brother/lover.

Maybe I had never noticed before, but has Itachi always smelled like pine trees and fresh cotton? Maybe it's only my imagination. Yeah, maybe that's it.

Maybe this entire thing is just a dream from a sick, twisted part of my mind that never died. What if it is?

What if my brother is still wandering around the Five Nations with Kisame, killing people and capturing Jinchuurikis, in perfect health, with Mangekyou Sharingan still in his reach?

What if I'm still alone, a wayward teenager hellbent on revenge, who wanders the streets of his childhood aimlessly, all the while knowing he has no future except destruction and misery ahead.

What if..._no. _It don't want to think about it. Any of it.

I hold my older brother protectively, shutting out any more bad thoughts that come.

"I'll protect you, Itachi. I promise. Whatever we may have to face, I want to face it with you. I want you to stay in my present and I want you to be with me for my future." I know he can't hear me, he's asleep, but it still feels good saying it. I cup his face and lower my voice to a whisper. "You're precious to me, aniki."

My conscious now cleared somewhat, I relax, resting my head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep again.

**To be continued...**


	10. One

"NO."

How I've come to _hate_ that word. I hear it all the time now. My punishment is worse then I ever thought possible, worse even then prison.

In prison, there was no one to think about but my dear otouto. Here, my time is spent trying to get my dear otouto to love me again.

When I touch him, he pushes me away, spitting that hateful word once more. _"No."_

I made the mistake – in the beginning – of trying to make it right again. "Sasuke, I love y—."

"_NO."_

I flinched and shut myself up inside my brain, into my own fantasy.

In the beginning, I would dream of him at night. His tender touches, his loving whispers, his beautiful moans.

Now all I dream of is that dreadful word. "Itachi, I said NO!"

Every morning when he passes by me, I grab his wrist and drag him toward me. And every morning he snarls and pushes me away, shoving into a chair and calling out a fierce, unrelenting command of pure, cold fury. "No."

I have no idea how long it's been since the start of this emotional exile, this burning of his love for me. Everyday I wait patiently for it to end, wait for the day when he'll let me touch him without cries of rage and disgust. "No!"

But most horrible part of this ordeal is that I know I deserve all of it. I didn't treat him much better then he treats me now. I pushed him away every chance I got, in my single-minded effort to prevent anyone from learning of my love for him.

I hurt for him.

I hurt for his innocent attempts to get his aniki to love and appreciate him, for those big dark eyes and that sweet little voice sayings "Itachi, will you help me train today?"

I'm afraid now the only thing I'll ever hear that precious voice say will be the word I always hated most.

"_**NO." **_

**To be continued...**


	11. Black Letter

It hurts me to hurt him this way. Sometimes I wonder if I should give in and say "Yes."

Sometimes he looks so helpless. I just want to wrap him up in my arms and say "I love you, Aniki. Please don't be sad."

Then I remember what I'm doing this for. I can't just let down my whole family because I'm being selfish and feel indulging my older brother's homicidal tendencies. By this time, Tsunade won't let me give up.

Hell, the entire village of Konoha won't let me quit now. They demand that I break Itachi to the point of rendering him harmless.

Sakura and Naruto have been immense (though surprising) help. They are the ones who have been preventing the villagers, civilians and shinobi alike, from storming the Uchiha gates and demanding his head on a plate. I am eternally in their debt, although they tell me they really don't want anything, except, says Naruto, a free bowl of ramen now and then.

Why doesn't he give it up? I hate doing this to him everyday; it's like clockwork, we've done it so often.

I glide past him, trying to avoid his chair, but he grabs my wrist anyway and tries to drag me near him, almost desperate in his attempt.

What I'm going to do next always breaks my heart.

I push him back into the chair, giving him a sharp, but impersonal, slap across the face. I let nonexsistant disgust, rage, and venom color my voice until it makes something ugly and contorted, the complete opposite of what I feel for him. **"NO!" **

He shrinks away and I can see him visibly go inside himself.

He doesn't say anything anymore, and all I seem to say is no.

I want to cry for him, my beloved aniki who used to be so strong and composed but is now so helpless and lonely looking. My ideal person, I worshiped him night and day.

Irony is a bitch when working against your favor. Once, I wanted to get revenge upon him and make him suffer as he made me suffer.

Now that I now longer wanted to see him in pain, that I want to make him happy, I am forced to cause him emotional anguish.

**To be continued...**


	12. What Have You Done

What has he turned me into?

I was one of the most feared members of the Akatsuki. Now I shrink away at the sound of one simple, harsh word. "NO!"

NOT ANYMORE! I will not lie down and take this! I'm an Uchiha, God damn it! I will not stand for this any longer! I refuse to let him deny me the right to love him the way I wish!

He passes by me, that wonderfully round bottom brushing the back of my chair. It makes me want to scream out loud in frustration. I grab his wrist, the same way I do every morning. This morning, he attempts to push me away, but I won't have it. I grip wrist so hard he lets out a satisfying yelp of pain.

He then apparently comes back to his sense and screams that horrible curse. "No!"

"Yes." I breath in his ear. "Yes."

I cover his denials and fury with my mouth, forcing my tongue between his lips and drinking the sweetness I find there. He jerks and twitches, trying to escape from me, but I am nothing if not extremely stubborn.

"Yes." I insist, cupping his face with both hands and stroking his cheeks. "Yes."

My cold hands slide underneath his overly large t-shirt to tease and excite his nipples. He made a noise that sounded like a choked gasp.

"_Yes." _I demanded, leaning down to suck those small peaks. He squirmed and coughed something out, a weak plea for me to stop. "No, don't..."

I rub his crotch through his standard issue jounin pants before slipping my hand inside. I stroke his slightly swollen cock with my palm. _"Yes!"_

"I-I-I _can't_ do that..." he begins to plead for me to cease my ministrations, a desperate (false) attempt. "I don't want..."

"YES!" I growl. I shake him a little and force him through the door into his adjoining bedroom, making him walk directly in front of me every step of the way so he can feel my heavy erection pushing into his ass. "Yes."

I shove him onto the bed and hold him down. _**"YES!!"**_

**To be continued...**


	13. Fear Is In The Mind

I'm not afraid...not afraid at all...

Curse my traitorous body! I shouldn't be letting this happen. All my training tells me I should put a stop to this immediately, before the point of no return. But I think we've already past that critical moment. My body is excited and almost feverish with longing. I can't help my enjoyment over his domination of me, and I can barely control my reactions.

He shreds my shirt to pieces and tongue-fucks my belly button. I bite the back of my hand, trying not to make a sound, but he seems to know exactly what will excite me and exactly what will drive me over the edge.

He shoves my pants down roughly and jerks the boxers away impatiently. I try to keep my legs closed, embarrassed about him knowing I'm already so hard when I shouldn't be. He attempts to push my legs apart and, finding me resistant, growls "Open. Your. Legs."

"No." I hate how timid and weak my voice sounds, but it's almost...poetic. I used to say this same word to him and he would be terrified and hurt, but I can see determination and triumph in his velvet voice and his forceful movements.

It's a sadist seduction.

He rips my thighs apart and lovingly strokes my hard-on. "What a bad boy you are, otouto. I thought you didn't want me to do this? Clearly your mind and your body don't agree."

"Unnnnnn!" I cry, as he bows his head to take my cock between his lips. I've never seen anything so beautiful...so erotic...so... "Itachi!"

He kisses the head before releasing my member from his mouth. "Yes, koi?"

"Please, I can't...can't..." He cups my balls and I can't finish my sentence. "Hnnnnnn..."

"Relax, koi. Don't think anymore. You don't need to think anymore." His fingernails trail across the skin of my lower abdomen and sides, leaving faint read lines behind them. "Just feel me. That's all you need. That's all I need."

Kami, I believe them.

He sucks me until I barely remember my own name before letting me come. I lie on the bed, dazed, but somehow not satisfied. I mewl helplessly, body begging for more. I may not exactly what I want, but I know this isn't it. I want him to come with me. "Aniki, Aniki, Aniki..."

**To be continued...**


	14. Glory Burning

**Glory Burning**

He has the most beautiful voice. Never would I desire to see again if only I could hear that voice every second of my life. He cries my name with soft, needy sigh. "Itachiiii."

"Yes." I murmur, gently stroking his cheek. "I'm here, Sasuke."

"Aniki, I need..."he gasps, then growls low in his throat. My temperature spikes at the animalistic sound. His voice is harsh and gravely now, and eerily controlled. "You should not have done that."

No sound comes out of my mouth. Could it be that I was wrong in thinking that he still loved me? Just as doubt begins to find me, something sharp roughly stabs me in the collar. Fingernails. I feel a little blood slip out from between his nails and slide slowly down my chest. He's angry with me, then. A rush of heavy air on my face then I'm jerked forward by my shirt.

Warm lips crash into mine and Sasuke bites my lower lip, drawing yet more blood. He moans deeply and pets the injury he created, smearing blood on my face when he also cups my jaw. He slips his hand between my thighs and drags me onto his lap, all while keeping that hand over my crotch.

He pulls away from me abruptly and I hear him groan. "Look what you made me do, Itachi." he says, licking with long, wet strokes at the nail marks on my collar. When he finishes, he moves to my neck, then my ear, and as he does so, that lower hand in moving against my clothes, gently. "You make me fucking _crazy_."

The hand that is not cruelly torturing me guides my palms up his chest, making him hiss when I brush over the flat plans and sensitive nipples.

Hesitantly, I wrap my arms around his neck. He buries his face in my neck, growling and sucking. His hand goes over the waistband of my pants and he caresses the bare flesh of my cock. I gasp.

"You like that, big brother?" he murmurs, still fondling me tenderly. Sasuke unzips my pants and squeezes one of my balls, rubbing the slit of my shaft. I groan, thighs clenching with anticipation. I feel his eyes on me. A large hand encircles my cock and strokes up and down, first with a feather light touch

then with a hard squeeze that makes my eyes go back in my head.

I moan loudly, gripping his shoulders in encouragement, the muscles in my ass and thighs now shaking with need. I'm not going to last too long like this.

Sasuke groans in appreciation. "If only you could see yourself, brother." He puts my left hand over his swollen cock, whispering in my ear. "You're delicious when you let go. I've never seen anything in my life as beautiful."

I am losing a battle with my libido. He continues the praises and controls me just enough to keep me from coming. As I'm about to reach my limit (for the fourth time) he stops. I whimper brokenly at the loss and he hushes me. "This may not have turned out as you planned, Itachi, but I have to have you right now."

**To be continued...**


	15. Famous Last Words

**TO ALL AME SHIROI READERS:**

I am very, very sorry but ame shiroi will not be writing any more.

Her real name was Amelie and she died in the fall. It was her request that I give you this news and I admit, I've put it off for a long time because I don't really like thinking about it.

Writing was her passion and she did it for as long as she was able and even let me help her when it became obvious that she wasn't as able any more. She used to say that writing was her addiction.

"Some people can't function without nicotine or cocaine or meth. I can't live without writing." she said. Maybe that was true. When even I couldn't help her any longer, that was when she died.

Your support and reviews brought joy to her on days when she didn't have a whole lot to be joyful about. For that, I thank you. I was sometimes her sister, sometimes her mother, sometimes her daughter, and always her best friend. I miss her, as I'm sure you'll miss her and the tales she told to entertain the world. Small in themselves, but very big things to her.

Amelie especially wanted to thank Kyoui-chan and Angelas for their continuous reviews and love. She almost cried when she saw Kyoui's picture for **Prevarication**.

AMELIE VIVIANNE BROWN

JUNE 1ST 1991 - OCTOBER 30TH 2008


End file.
